JE136: Fangs for Nothin'
is the 43rd episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis The time has come for the last time. Ash has his Gym Battle with Clair, the final Gym Leader in all of Johto. While Ash is managing to beat Clair's Kingdra with his Noctowl, something happens. The Dragon Fang is stolen so the match will have to be called off. Who would do such a thing and where would they go to hide? Will Ash ever earn his final Johto Gym Badge? And what is that flying in the distance? Episode Plot Ash has his battle with Clair. Misty worries about Ash, but Brock knows even if this is Ash's toughest Gym battle, he hasn't come with seven badges to lose. Clair starts by sending a Kingdra, so Ash sends Pikachu, whose Thunderbolt electrocutes Kingdra. However, Kingdra does not seem very hurt and retaliates with Twister, controlling it and affecting Pikachu with that attack. Pikachu uses Thunder on Kingdra, who does not seem severely hurt. Ash wants to know why electric attacks are not injuring Kingdra. Clair responds Kingdra is also a -type Pokémon as well as a -type. Clair admits that Pikachu survived Kingdra's Twister, which is worthy of respect. Clair's Kingdra uses Hydro Pump, so Pikachu collides that move using Thunderbolt. As Ash tries to figure out to defeat Clair, Jessie daydreams about Dratini. James offers her favorite doughnuts, which Jessie gladly eats. Jessie is still angry about Clair for having Dratini evolve into Dragonair and does not want it anymore. However, James shows her a picture of a Dragon Fang, an artifact that could be stolen. Jessie agrees with that plan and goes to eat more doughnuts. However, they are stolen and blame Wobbuffet for taking them. As Pikachu dodges Kingdra's Hydro Pump, he uses Quick Attack, but Kingdra seems unaffected. Brock and Misty remind Ash he can switch Pokémon, so Ash calls Pikachu back and sends Noctowl. Team Rocket sneaks before the building, so Meowth goes to use his claws to unlock the door. Noctowl dodges Kingdra's attacks and retaliates with Confusion. However, Kingdra softens its fall using Hydro Pump. Noctowl uses Hypnosis, so Kingdra responds by using Agility, so it does not fall asleep. Team Rocket goes into the building and notices the box containing Dragon Fang. James stops Jessie and Meowth, putting some goggles and seeing a security system. James uses a robotic arm and takes the box, even if it might be empty. Kingdra uses Hydro Pump on Noctowl. Clair tells Ash he should've expected this last battle wouldn't be easy. Kingdra goes to defeat Noctowl with a Hydro Pump. Team Rocket sees the Dragon Fang, but Wobbuffet comes out and knocks them down, triggering the alarm. Clair, Kaburagi and the heroes come out and see Team Rocket has the Dragon Fang. Team Rocket escapes in their boat, so Clair sends Dragonair, so she and Kaburagi ride it to track them. Ash sends Totodile and Misty releases her Staryu and Politoed to join in. Team Rocket is annoyed, so James rides the boat into the cave; the Dragon's Den. Clair and Kaburagi explain to the heroes the cave is a maze, made by dragons hundreds of years ago and promise Team Rocket will not defile it. The cave gets darker, so Dragonair brightens the path. Clair also knows Team Rocket took to the path where the flow of water is different. Seeing their enemies are not following them, Team Rocket plans their next step. James thinks they should sell the Dragon Fang to the collector who would give the most money for it. Suddenly, their boat falls down and crashes onto a rock, causing Team Rocket to be swept away. The heroes continue and Kaburagi sees Dragonair pointing at the way of Holy Land. Team Rocket falls out of the cave, but get saved by a Dragonite. Team Rocket thanks Dragonite, who smells the Dragon Fang. Meowth sees it is quite friendly, so he tells they are protecting the Dragon Fang from a bunch of "bad people". They want its help, as those people would attack this peaceful land. Dragonite sees their cause and agrees to help them. The heroes, Clair and Kaburagi, arrived at the Holy Land. They go to search for Team Rocket. Dragonite sees the heroes and uses Hyper Beam on them. The heroes see Dragonite is with Team Rocket, who get carried away by Dragonite. Kaburagi knows this is the first Gym Leader's Dragonite, who seems to be lonely. As the heroes go to chase Team Rocket, they see a shadow in the sky approaching them which happens to be Ash's Charizard in a shadowy figure. Debuts Pokémon *Wynaut *Clair's Kingdra Trivia *This episode is Part 2 of the Blackthorn City Arc. *The English episode name is a pun on the sentence "Thanks for nothing!" *"Who's that Pokémon?": Octillery Mistakes Dragonair used Flash to brighten the way, even if it couldn't learn that move. Gallery Clair sent Kingdra JE136 2.jpg Kingdra gets shocked JE136 3.jpg Pikachu gets chased by a Twister JE136 4.jpg James offers Jessie some doughnuts JE136 5.jpg A Pokémon takes the doughnuts away JE136 6.jpg James shows the relic JE136 7.jpg Team Rocket accuses Wobbuffet JE136 8.jpg Meowth goes to open the lock JE136 9.jpg Kingdra uses Hydro Pump to bounce off JE136 10.jpg James puts his goggles on JE136 11.jpg The robot arm goes after the artifact JE136 12.jpg Team Rocket gets chased JE136 13.jpg Team Rocket's boat crashed JE136 14.jpg Dragonite saves Team Rocket JE136 15.jpg Jessie and James explain Dragonite of their mission JE136 16.jpg The heroes in Team Rocket's explanation JE136 17.jpg Team Rocket asks Dragonite for help JE136 18.jpg A strange shadow appears }} Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket